


Copia's Bunk

by icegirl99



Series: On Tour [3]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: Papa is a horny man. Copia decides he needs to do something different.





	Copia's Bunk

**Author's Note:**

> Been struggling with writing lately. I am kind of happy with this, kind of not. But I'm posting it so hopefully, it's not horrible.

The sky outside was a dark blue, the morning light only just starting to turn night into day. Copia stirred in his bunk. Sighing sleepily, he moved closer to the warm body that occupied the tiny bed with him. 

Copia buried his face in Papa’s shoulder, hugging him contently. “Morning Copia,” Papa muttered quietly. Papa leaned down and kissed the top of his head softly. 

“It’s early isn’t it?” Copia asked, yawning. 

Papa grinned. “How did you know?” 

Copia rolled his eyes. “Because you’re always up at the crack of dawn. No matter how late you stay up. Sometimes I wonder how you can operate on so little sleep.” Papa laughed quietly. “What time did you climb in here anyway?”

“Around 2 am,” he replied. Papa shifted. “Turn over,” he nudged his Cardinal. “It’s more comfortable if you’re the other way.” Copia obliged and turned onto his side, letting Papa spoon him. 

“You know this bunk wasn’t made for two people right?” Copia asked a small smile playing at his lips. 

“Well if you don’t want me here,” Papa said and Copia could hear his voice change, he was using that seductive tone again. Papa pushed himself up in a mock attempt to climb out of the bed.

“I never said that.” Copia grabbed Papa’s arm and laid it over his waist, taking Papa’s hand in his own. 

Grinning Papa laid back down and pushed himself up against Copia. “Good.” 

The Cardinal felt Papa’s arousal against his back. He groaned lightly in amusement. “Fucking hell, really?” Copia shifted so he could look up at his Pope. He smirked back at him. 

“It’s been a few days Cardinal,” Papa replied, lightly tracing imaginary lines on Copia's skin. “You expected me to be faithful outside of rituals and you know how much of a whore I am.” Papa practically whined that last part.

Rolling his eyes, Copia grabbed the curtain and pulled it back slightly, looking out the window. Seeing how early it was he pulled it closed again. “You just fucked me six hours ago in the shower. And let’s not forget about what we did in the dressing room before that.” 

“How could I not?” Papa purred, starting to kiss Copia’s shoulder. “You are so fucking sexy when you’re on stage.” His Cardinal groaned, this time in pleasure. Papa’s words causing the blood to rush straight to his groin. 

“Fine,” Copia replied, trying to sound defiant but instead sounding slightly desperate as he felt an aching burn start between his legs. How did Papa manage to keep doing this to him? 

“Let’s not wake the Ghouls though. Shall we?” Papa was smirking seductively at him again. He leaned down and kissed Copia. The kiss was gentle at first but Papa soon found himself pushing his lips harder against Copia's. 

The Cardinal let out a small moan and Papa felt his tongue on his lips. Papa opened his mouth and Copia ran his tongue along Papas. 

Copia pulled away to take a deep breath. "Turn onto your side," Copia said, giving Papa a small shove. 

Papa gave him an amused questioning look with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing Cardinal?" Papa didn't really need to ask him. He knew full well what Copia had in mind and it excited him. 

"On your right side Papa," the Cardinal instructed again with another light poke to Papa's side. "I'm fucking you this time." Papa moaned at his words and flipped over. 

The Cardinal didn't do this often, saving it for when he grew slightly annoyed with Papa's high sex drive. He knew Papa liked to take control and Copia often didn’t mind, actually enjoying giving in to Papa’s dominance. 

Copia reached out and slipped one hand into Papa's hair, the other under the blanket and around Papa's waist. Pulling Papa's head back, the Cardinal began to nip at Papa's ear. "Do you want me to fuck you, my sexy Pope?" Copia whispered, voice thick. He licked Papa's ear and felt his cock twitch and swell at his own words. 

Papa shivered. "Yes," he breathed. Copia's breath was hot against his neck. He groaned quietly. "I want my Cardinal to come buried in my ass."

It was Copia's turn to moan. He pushed his hips against Papa's ass, seeking more contact. He let his hand slide lower, bowing his head and sucking on Papa's neck, he began touching Papa through his boxers. "Copia…" his name fell from Papa's lips in a heavy sigh. 

Copia removed his hands from Papa and grabbed his boxers, taking them off. "Get naked, Emeritus," Copia instructed. Papa wasted no time in removing his own boxers.

Tossing the blanket back over them, Copia reached around Papa, wrapping his hand around Papa's hard cock. He stroked him slowly. Papa hummed and his head fell back onto the Cardinal's shoulder. 

Copia took this opportunity to kiss and bite at Papa's exposed skin. Papa groaned and pushed himself back against Copia. "Fuck," he said as Papa began to wiggle his hips. 

Copia let go of Papa's cock and grabbed his own. He ran it up and down between Papa's ass cheeks, pressing gently against his hole. "Sweet Lucifer...Copia," Papa was whimpering. "Get the damn lube and fuck me already." He sounded needy and pushed himself against Copia again.

Copia rolled and reached around the curtain to open the drawer beside his bunk. "Do you need-" Copia started as he grabbed the lube bottle from the drawer. 

Papa shook his head. "No," Papa replied. "It'll be fine."

Copia poured some lube on his fingers and wrapped them around his cock, stroking to coat his cock in the slippery liquid. He positioned himself and slowly began to push into Papa. 

Papa let out a little whine and Copia wrapped his lubed hand around Papa's cock. Papa's cock twitched and he shuddered. "Damn it, Copia," he whispered. "I often forget how good this feels." Papa smiled at him and his Cardinal groaned quietly. "More," he muttered and pushed back, forcing Copia deeper, as deep as he could go. "Good, now fuck me."

Copia moved slowly inside his Pope. He felt wonderful. Papa's body warm and tight around his throbbing cock. He pulled out and eased back in slowly, sighing at the pleasure. He moved his hand up and down Papa's cock, stroking in time with his own movements. He flicked his hand over the head and Papa moaned. 

Copia whimpered as he felt a warming sensation, he desired more. Papa tossed the blankets aside. "Harder, Copia," Papa whispered as if he knew what his Cardinal needed. Copia couldn't refuse. He pulled out and slammed back into Papa. Drunk with lust, Papa let out a low laugh. 

Copia slammed into him over and over. His hand sliding up and down Papa's cock. "Fuck, Papa," Copia groaned out. "Your ass is so tight." He was nearly panting.

Papa grinned. "You going to come in my ass, Cardinal?" Papa asked, voice thick with need. 

"Yes," Copia replied, bucking his hips desperately. He was panting now, feeling that familiar tight heat building. "Lucifer…" His hand got sloppy on his movements. Papa grabbed his hand and guided him, helping him work over his cock. 

"You feel so good, Copia," Papa moaned. Copia groaned in reply. They could both feel the pressure building to the point where it was almost painful. 

Papa heard Copia let out a strangled whimper. He was close but not close enough. Papa squeezed around his Cardinal, just lightly. Copia's breath hitched. "Papa…" he breathed. "Please." It was a desperate plea as Copia couldn't quite push himself over that edge. The intensity of the burning pleasure that refused to release bringing tears to his eyes. Papa squeezed him again, this time harder. 

The pressure inside Copia finally released in strong waves of pleasure. He cried out and Papa's hand only just managed to silence him. He twitched and spilled inside his Pope, body convulsing against him. 

Papa groaned and felt his own orgasm, less intense than the Cardinal's but still satisfying. He sighed as he felt Copia still shaking next to him. "Too much for you?" Papa laughed quietly, slightly breathless.

"No," Copia could barely talk. "You're never too much for me." 

"Good," Papa replied. He turned and petted his Cardinal lovingly before pushing himself out of the bed. "I'll get us something to clean up with." Leaning down he pressed a light kiss to Copia's forehead before heading to the bathroom for a wet cloth. 

When he returned he found Copia fast asleep again. Laughing quietly to himself, Papa climbed back into the bunk and after cleaning up Copia, he snuggled up with the Cardinal and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
